


Winter Has Come

by alh1971



Series: Winter Has Come [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Dark fic, Drabble, Other, Revenge fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alh1971/pseuds/alh1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undead alliance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Has Come

AN: Just a dark little drabble that’s been niggling…a blend of GoT and ASOIAF.

….

Although her hooded cloak hid most of her head, strands of white hair escaped and whipped unheeded across her ruined face. An icy gust mercilessly lashed her and her cadaverous steed, though neither being so much as blinked from the assault. She had long since become immune to the blasts, which always accompanied her new allies. 

The bitter gale resonated with her as right and true. Soon, very soon, the seven kingdoms would know the meaning of the Stark’s creed: Winter is coming. 

Indeed, it had already come. They just did not know it yet.

Frey, Lannister, Greyjoy, Stark loyalist, wildling, King, smallfolk...names and titles mattered naught to her now. 

Turning her head slowly to the side, she caught the Night King’s eye and gave a slight nod. In turn, he raised his arms and the dead arose, eyes glowing blue with the will of their master. 

As with one mind, Lady Stoneheart, the Night's King, his Walkers, and the legion of wights moved forward, onward to ruin and the world's end...

...  
…  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
